Fightinng For The Love I Can't Have
by Kattan Tieguchi
Summary: Kamanosuke Yuri is not shy at all but rather very sadistic. Lately he has been having a wandering eye to a normal high school student named Kazuya. OCxKamanosuke and other pairs! M for lemon and YAOI Don't own Brave 10 or any of the characters!
1. Take Off

**AN: Hey everybody, I know I have so many ongoing stories that I really shouldn't be making another but I just can't pass up the chance. By the way, I'm going to start to put up songs at the beginning of each chapter in this particular story. They are from anime songs so there are Japanese lyrics followed by the translated English lyrics. The title of each Chapter is the name of the song. I hope everyone likes the plot of this story and this is the first time I'm using an OC so please don't hate me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Take Off<strong>

**kimi to deatta no wa **

**tada no guuzen ja nai**

**kore o unmei to yobun da**

**It wasn't by chance **

**That I met you**

**This is what you call fate**

**Kamanosuke POV **

Today is the start of the second semester of my second year in high school, a clean slate. Or someone would think. In a school where the normal day involves at least 10 fights (mainly started by my friends and I) and no one paying attention in class it's impossible to start off clean. Grudges run so deep in this hell of a school that one dirty look to your upperclassmen earns a life of constant bulling. Luckily for my friends and I we are at the top of the food chain here. Besides that this a hardcore delinquent school, there is only a handful of girls who attend this school as well and not all of them are fighters too. One thing that can also ruin your high school experience here is that if you're openly… gay.

Now it's another day at this dreadful hell. My eyes wander around the classroom to see the usual life here at Shinshuu High school. Everyone is talking despite the teachers efforts to calm the class and once again for the hundredth time I wonder why I even come to school anymore. The only people who are worth fighting anymore are Saizo and Sasuke. Ana is a great fighter too but I hate fighting girls so I never fight her and besides Saizo and Sasuke are my friends so I don't fight them anymore.

My attention was suddenly grabbed when my jade eyes land on a plain looking guy with black spiky hair, dark blue eyes and silver piercings in his right ear. His school uniform had one button undone on the top to show off some of his chest while he wore no tie as well. I continued to stare at the heavenly being and I could feel my cheeks flare red for he had turned my way and our eyes had met. Quickly I turned away in embarrassment with my whole body as bright as my hair. Wait… Why the hell am I embarrassed? So what if he has caught my attention? I just need to go up to him and challenge him…

I look back over to where he had just sat by the classroom window to see that he is no longer there and that everyone else is also leaving the room to go on break. Shaking my head I finally get up to meet Saizo and Sasuke for lunch. Ughhh… Some weakling always asks for a fight during lunch and I can't back down because I have a reputation to uphold. Long story short, it's really boring!

I wonder why that guy is so interesting… I mean he is so plain looking and he doesn't seem to be a good fighter. Maybe it's because I haven't seen him at all but I'm pretty sure I would have heard if there was a new student. Gah! This is so frustrating! Finally spotting the two ninja I head over to the cafeteria table and sit down, not paying attention to their conversation at all. Looking around the room I finally spot the coal haired boy to notice that he was with a large group of guys. He's not even at the center of the group but rather side character looking. Why the hell has he caught my attention?

My attention was brought back to the table to see that Isanami and Ana had joined our table and as usual Isanami was hanging on Saizo to annoy him. I look over at Sasuke to see a hint of jealousy in his eyes as he stared at the pair. Isanami and Saizo weren't dating but it was evident that she had a crush on him but he is too dense to notice it or even Sasukes crush. I slightly nod to acknowledge their presentence and I try with full effort not to look back at the ocean eyed student.

Despite my efforts I steal a look at my object of interest to see that he was smiling and laughing at something someone had said in the group. My heart suddenly fluttered and I could feel my cheek heat up at the scene. Someone poked my shoulder and I jumped before looking back at my attacker to see Saizo with a smirk plastered on his face. I glared him down before he decided to talk. "What are you looking at that has you quiet from your usual noisy self?" Saizo asks with his smile growing as my cheeks flare amber.

"I don't know what you're talking about, asshole?" I resort to bad mouthing to cover up my embarrassment.

"You're totally lying. You have a bad habit of swearing when you're uncomfortable. You were looking at someone so who was it? Nothing to be embarrassed about." Saizo said with a warm smile. I look away with slight discomfort that Saizo can see through me so easily.

"Well… I don't know exactly know who he is but he's the one with spiky black hair, dark blue eyes and sliver piercings in his right ear. Any of you guys know his name?" I ask as I nod in the direction of the boy. They all shake their heads no and I sigh in defeat. Uh… they're totally going to make fun of me to be interested in fighting such a plain looking guy!

"Why don't you just go up to the guy and ask for his name?" Sasuke asked innocently and to my despair.

"I j-just can't!" I defend myself. I look away from everyone in attempt to try to convince myself that they weren't here.

"Why?" Isanami asks innocently while everyone else rolls their eyes. "Ohhhhh! You have a crush on him Yu?" Isanami exclaims spot on. The heat rises to my cheeks as I stumbled with words of protest but failed miserably. How could they presume such a thing?

"Aw. Yu is oh so shy, isn't he? I bet you couldn't ask for his name even if you wanted too." Saizo said in a very teasing way that sent shivers up my spine. I love when he talks in that seductive way of his… Shit not the time to think about this! I stand up furiously at his words and march over to the table where the boy sat and pointed my finger at him.

"You, I challenge you to a fight so state your name now before I defeat you!" I yell fairly loud and in the corner of my eye I see all my friend's face palm and I wish I could too at my stupidity! This is not the impression I want to leave on him at all! After my statement I earn a very confused raven haired boy followed by a whole table of delinquent's glaring me down. Crap… One of them, Date Masamune, took the liberty to get all up in my face and grab a fistful of my shirt and practically spit in my face as he talked with obvious hate.

"What nerve you have, punk. Kazuya here just got out of the hospital after getting hit by a bus and had been gone all last semester, bastard! What gives you the right to challenge him when he is still injured?" Date threatened and I quickly regret my challenge. All I wanted was to know hi damn name! Suddenly out of nowhere we hear a playful laugher and all attention are turned towards Kazuya. He gets up and places his pale hand on Date's to signal to let go and he did just that.

"Relax its okay. I'm glad at least one person is treating me like I'm not cripple. Come on, let's fight." Kazuya challenges me but I could feel a knot in my stomach tighten.

"Sorry… I didn't know you were injured. I don't fight people who are hurt so I'll take my leave now." I say in almost a whisper but before I could even turn around I take a strong left hook to the head. I fall like a rock with no attempt to break my fall due to being so surprised. I hit the ground hard with my head bouncing off the tiled floor. Shakily I bring my palm to my head and feel a hot liquid… blood. With lots of struggle I try to bring myself back up but fall back down. I look around to see that no one has taken notice to the large blood loss I am suffering but due to my hair color it is hard to see. Once again I struggle to get up and with much swaying I manage to stand barely but with a shaky hand on a nearby chair I manage to support me. I look up to see angry ocean eyes glaring back at me.

"Please don't change your view on me now that you know I am injured. Fight me now!" He challenges me but I barely hear him over the pounding of my head or see him with my blurred vision. With unsteady balance I lunge out towards him and with a right hook aiming for his stomach. To my despair he catches my punch and in one swift movement swings me over his shoulder and then finally onto their lunch table. With a splintering crack, the table breaks by the sheer force of the slam, sending me sprawling onto the floor.

Through blurred eyes I see sudden shock as people start to notice the blood flowing from me and the screams of Isanami and Saizo as they call my name. Slowly my sight starts to drift off into black a black sea. All I wanted to know was his name… Kazuya.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone for reading. I hope you guys like it, bad or good? Please review! They show me if the story was good or bad… Sooooo yeah. I'll try to update soon!<strong>


	2. Chemistry

**AN: Hey everyone! I hope everyone liked the first chapter. This next chapter is continuing with the main pair but the next chapter will be on a different pair (not telling who!). Anyway please review my story, it is very gladly appreciated. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the anime Brave 10 or any of the characters (only Kazuya!). Btw I recommend any of these songs if you are into Japanese music. Pm me if you have any questions on the songs or anything about my story! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Chemistry<strong>

**kokoro o tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa**

**keshite hodoke wa shinaisa**

**sagashi tsuzukete tadori tsuita**

**The strong bond that connects our hearts**

**Is something I will never let go of.**

**I've kept on searching, and I've finally arrived**

**Kamanosuke's POV**

My lime colored eyes slowly opens to blaring lights and a pounding to suit. Slowly but surely my sense sharpens and I now realize that I'm in a hospital room with lots of breathing tubes attached to my face. Glancing around the room I see that no one is presently here and cringe my nose at the scene. I wonder why no one is here to visit me, I mean surely at least Isanami would visit… I look over to a calendar on one of the hospital walls to see that it was a Saturday, 3 days later than the fight. Looking at the clock I notice that I have been sitting here staring into nothingness for 5 hours and no one has come to see me. What does this mean? Do they not consider me a friend? Tears start to peak at the corners of my eyes, threatening to over flow.

Damn… I wouldn't have realized this pain if it weren't for that damned Kazuya for putting me in the hospital. I could have gone on blindly and not realize this painful truth… Why do they dislike me so? Everyone and I too have failed to see the many cracks in the armor that I so proudly wear. I'm so fragile it makes me mad at myself for being that way! The tears now pour from my jade eyes onto the blankets that are twisted between my fingers tightly. I almost want to laugh at myself for crying over something so pathetic!

Suddenly there was a quiet knock and I had but a moment to wipe away my tears and put up my broken armor. A nurse in her mid-twenties walks in and when she looked at me she seemed shocked. "I wasn't expecting you to be awake. How long have you been awake?" The nurse asks in a very soothing tone.

"About 5 hours." I say drily at the bitter reminder of my loneliness.

"Oh my gosh, really? I feel so bad now. I would have let your friends in way sooner if I knew you were awake. They have been here since 8 this morning. You have really great friends you know that?" The nurse reassures me and I couldn't help smile at the good news as the nurse left to fetch my friends… They don't hate me…

My smile suddenly widens when my friends start to pile into the room; Saizo, Sasuke, Ana, Isanami and… Kazuya? An instant blush tints my cheeks at the sight of the raven haired boy. Why the hell am I blushing? He caused me to be in the hospital and be in a coma for 3 days! I looked up to see him bow in a very traditional manner before nervously stating his apology. "I-I'm s-sorry for hurting you. Please forgive me." He finishes before standing straight again but when he came up, he wore a bright red on his face. I look around the room to see everyone wore grins as if in a conspiracy to kill me and with further expectation I see Kazuya scratch the back of his head nervously as if he wanted to say something.

"Y-Yu? Do you remember me from our childhood? I used to call you Yu-chan and me Kazu-chan. We played at the local park everyday…" He finished as if uncertain of his claim. My eyes widen at the sudden realization of the identity of my childhood friend and I couldn't help the tears fall once again. In an attempt to never let him leave ever again I hurriedly crawl over to him who stood at the end of my bed and hugged him tightly around the waist. Bundles of happiness that I never knew I had washed over me in that single moment. It has been so long since I saw his face… Looking up to see said face I see that behind Kazuya's forced smile there was another emotion….

"What's wrong Kazuya? Aren't you glad to see me?" I ask with a bitter taste in my mouth. Is he disappointed in how I turned out over the years? Does he not like me anymore?

"I… I'm sorry for breaking our promise. Our promise to always be together that we made right before I had to leave. I'm really sorry…" He said on the break of tears and it took me a few moments to recall the memory. Once I did a warm smile produced itself.

"I forgive you. It only matters that you are here now." I say with a smile still placed upon my face. Looking at a closer my childhood friend I notice that he is exactly what you would call as my 'type'. Kazuya is very fit and lean with beautiful black hair and on top of that is gentle despite our first meeting. Kind of like Saizo… NO! Both of them are my friends and strictly off limits. Plus both of them are completely straight.

My mental battle with myself was finally broken when the nurse silently enters the hospital room. "I'm sorry for disturbing your visit but I have to cut it short. I need to change Mr. Kamanosuke's bandages so if you will, I ask you to leave the room at this moment." Everyone to my joy wore disappointed looks but no the less left the room without protest. The nurse turned back to me and started to slowly take off my bandages. "You have very good friends, you know that? They visited every day for hours on end and even missed school to do so." I smile at the nice female and thank her for taking care of me.

"If you are feeling up to it you can go home today. Your wounds are mostly healed and the doctor has already given his consent." The nurse finally finishes as she replaced the bandages. I nod in agreement and thank her one last time for her hospitality.

**2 Hours Later Kamanosuke's POV**

"Yuuuuurrrriiiii!" A loud annoying scream reaches my ears as a body collides with my own and almost knocked the both of us down. I look down to find a crying Isanami hugging my waist tightly. A normal guy would have blushed but since I'm gay I'm not fazed by the clinginess of this woman. "Yuri! I thought you died! Sniff." Isanami quickly gives a deathly glare at Kazuya who is currently hiding behind Saizo. I would too if Isanami was mad at me, damn girl could kill with glaring.

"Come on Isanami, forgive him. He's a very close friend and I don't want my friends fighting." I say as I pat the girls head to make her stop glaring and for her to get off of me. She pouts but decides to follow my order. I look back at Kazuya to see that he smiled warmly back at me. A crimson blush spreads itself on my face and I could feel my heart almost burst out of my chest. Gently Kazuya rests his hand against my forehead making me blush even further.

"Are you sure you are okay to go home? It seems like you have a fever." I hurriedly push off the gentle hand in an attempt to calm myself. Quietly I mumble that I'm fine and I look up to see a smirking Saizo. That bastard! Not looking any of them in the eyes I quickly make my way out of the hospital with them walking beside. "I know why I didn't notice you before this. It's because you grew your hair out!" Kazuya said turning towards me.

"Hm… He had short hair when he was a kid. Doesn't he look like a girl now?" Saizo said to my distaste. I hate when he calls me a girl! Smirking and licking my lips I lean against Saizo and grab his arm just like Isanami has done so many times before.

"Ne, Saizo. Would you fuck me until I cry if I was a girl?" I ask in a seductive tone.

"Ewe… Don't involve me in your gayness. I'm completely straight." Saizo said jokingly because he knew I was joking and it was just routine for him to reject me. A sudden realization hit me and I now noticed the blushing Kazuya as he found out my secret that wasn't really a secret.

"… Do you think I'm disgusting now that you know I'm gay?" I ask with sadness in my voice. Why am I acting this way? Why am I letting my emotions sway my actions this much? My heart is pounding so fast it feels like it's about to jump out of my chest.

"N-no of course not." I swear I could feel my heart stop but the flow of tears did not. I can't face him anymore… H-he thinks I'm disgusting… Quickly letting go of Saizo's arm, I run away from my group of friends in no direction in particular but one thing was certain, I want to be as far away from them as possible. I can here faint foot steps behind me and I quickly quicken my pace so I wouldn't be caught by him. Why does my chest hurt so much?

**Kazuya's POV**

Why did he run away from me? Does he think that I think he is gross for being gay? I only stumbled with my words because I… like him. Since he's gay there might be a chance that he could love me back, right? Looking to me left I halt in my track to see a figure on the beach watching the waves as they wash over his bare feet. With closer inspection I see that the figure is Yuri and I could feel my feet walk slowly over to my childhood friend and crush.

"The ocean reminds me of your eyes." Yuri turns to show me teary eyes and I think my heart broke a little at the sight of my love crying. I need to tell him that I love him and that I never want us to be apart ever again. I want you so bad, Yuri…

"Please listen to me Yuri. I don't think you are disgusting at all. I was just surprised was all. Please believe me." I said with a smile but inside I was cursing myself for being such a damn wuss. Why can't I just say those three simple words? Yuri wipes his tears away and gives me a weak smile; I extend my hand.

"I believe you." He grabs my hand and I pull him up into an embrace. I don't want to let you go ever again… I let go of him and quickly realize the blush on his face and can't help but notice how cute he is!

"Is it okay if I walk you home?" I ask and I receive a little nod for confirmation. Not letting his hand go, I let Yuri lead the way to his house. I-I can't believe I didn't ask him out! We should be close to his house by now and I'm running out of time to ask him out… I guess I can always ask him… "Um… Yuri? Can I stay over at your house tonight? My house is all the way on the other side of town and the trains are going to close soon so…" I told him my lame excuse.

"Sure. It's just another block until we get there. I live alone now so you wouldn't be intruding." Yuri said and I felt a wave of relief wash over me. I have at least today and tomorrow to confess my love to him. Please accept me, Yuri.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone for reading my first 2 chapters! Thank you to the one person who reviewed my last chapter: .Nightmares. I love when people review so please do! It helps me know if people like the story or not. Next chapter will focus on a different pair so yeah. <strong>


	3. By My Side

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Brave 10 or any of the characters besides Kazuya.**

**Warning: Yaoi boyXboy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: By My Side<strong>

**Kotaenakutemo ii sa sagashi tsudzukerun dayo**

**Sou otona ni naru jikan da ne**

**Ima sugu tsugetai kedo**

**Furue ga tomaranai**

**Kokoro wa ima sara nigete to sakebu no sa**

**It's okay if you don't have an answer; just keep searching for it.**

**That's right, it is time for us to act like adults.**

**I wish to tell you this right away,**

**but my trembling wouldn't stop,**

**and my heart, with the worst timing, is now screaming at me to run away.**

**Saizo's POV**

Walking up to the schools gates a thought crossed my mind. I wonder what happened to Yuri and Kazuya… I haven't heard from them since Yuri ran away on Saturday and it was now Monday. It's so obvious that they like each other but I don't think either of them has realized that and it's not my place to interfere in their affairs. Scanning the hallway I spot a very weird scene. Sasuke is hiding behind a trash can with his back facing me and it seems he is looking for something or someone. Slowly but quietly I sneak up behind the ninja and tap him on the shoulder and Sasuke gave a very uncharacteristic squeak as he fell on his ass and wore a crimson blush. Looking up at me I ask him, "Who are you looking for?"

"Actually I was looking for you… Can we go up to the roof to talk about this?" I hesitantly nodded but none the less followed the squirt. I don't think I have ever been alone with Sasuke willingly without beating each other up to a bloody pulp. He always pushed me away or we fought. I don't think we have ever had a civil conversation since the moment we met.

Suddenly interrupted from my thought I could feel thin arms drape around my waist gently making me aware to the fact that we were now on the roof. Then with more force the arms tightened around me so I couldn't break free. Normally I would panic and try to get out of the iron grip but this felt different. They almost contained a need or want to be held closely if that made any sense. It was like an inviting warmth after a cold storm. Simply put, it was nice. "Saizo… I like you. Do you want to go out with me?"

My mind suddenly decided to stop working and with great struggle I tried to wrap my mind around his words… Sasuke likes me in a lover's kind of way? No, wait. He likes me AT ALL? It doesn't exactly gross me out but the fact that we are enemies does not help the situation at all. He's probably joking though so I probably shouldn't give it to much thought… Probably.

Trying but failing, I try to get out of his iron grip to see his face. "Hey Sasuke face me will ya?" I fight his strong grip harder every second because the growing quietness is starting to worry me.

"Y-you don't have to give me your answer right away. Meet me here after school to give me your answer." Sasuke says as he tightly hugged me, refusing to face me.

"Sasuke! Let me see your face." I say desperately trying to get out of his iron grip to turn around. With a last attempt to get away from me, he pushed me away and ran towards the roof's exit. I stumbled a few feet forward but quickly catch myself and lung back towards Sasuke. Barely but surely I grab his arm and turn him around to see something I thought I never would see in my life time. Sasuke was blushing a crimson color with tears running down his eyes. I let my dear friend go in complete shock and collapse to the concrete floor grabbing my chest. He ran out as if his life depended on it, leaving me there wide eyed and a crimson blush now covering my cheeks too. 'Sasuke looked so cute' I thought as I sat there with my heart beating 100 miles per hour.

No, for Sasukes sake I have to act like an adult and think through this very carefully. Do I like him or not? I know I am not gay or anything but maybe Sasuke is just special. I have the whole day to decide whether I like him or not so I shouldn't rush into this and risk what we already have. The last thing I want is to never talk to him again. I silently get up and walk down the stairs to my classroom and mentally try to shove all this new information in the back of my head.

Upon walking into the class room I see a familiar red head sitting in a desk and automatically blush at my stupidity. Crap! I forgot that he's in all of my classes! Everyone is going to see that we are both blushing like virgins and that we are avoiding each other! I quickly take my seat and decide I have to look over there soon or later. Trying to make it not noticeable I steal a glance at my friend in question. He's not even looking over here! I quickly take note that he looks as stiff as an iron board and realize that he probably doesn't want to be in the same room with me any more than I want to be with him.

Throughout the whole class period he doesn't move an inch and whenever the teacher called on him he would stumble with his words. On top of that he didn't look at me once and I couldn't steer my eyes away from him. What is so different about him that I find so interesting? Maybe it's the fact that I know he likes me and I view him differently? What if we start dating and it doesn't work out and we start to act awkward around our friends? What if Sasuke starts to hate me more than he already does…? Wait. Doesn't Sasuke hate me so why did he say he liked me?

RIIINNGGG! I look up in shock to realize that class was over and that it was time to go to lunch. How long was I spacing out for? I look back to find that Sasukes desk was empty and that he was hurriedly leaving the room. I too left the room and to my surprise Kamanosuke joins up with me on my way to lunch and I temporally put my thoughts of Sasuke to the side. "How did it go with Kazuya?" I ask with my usual smirk.

"B-baka! It's none of your business. We are merely friends and I don't want you to infer anything else!" Yuri states with a maddening blush. Why do I not find Yuri cute when he blushes but I find Sasuke cute when he does? Why? Finally arriving at the table I see Kazuya and Sasuke talking to each other. Luckily Yuri didn't want to sit next to Kazuya so he sat next to Sasuke and I got to sit next to Kazuya. Why can't I stop blushing? The girls then join us and lunch goes on as usual besides the fact that Sasuke and I didn't talk to each other at all and our blushes were very apparent.

"Sooooo… What happened after we left you guys? Did you guys make up?" Isanami asked with curiosity. Doesn't she mean make OUT?

"Haha. Nothing really happened. We made up and I slept over at Yu-chans house because there were no more trains that day. Then we just hung out the next day." He said it so casually that it really did seem that nothing happened. I know that Yuri likes him but what about Kazuya?

"Whaaaaat? None of us has ever been to Kamanosuke's house before! I want to go!" Isanami complained. I could see Yuri's eyes twitch in annoyance.

"Well you guys aren't so we can drop the subject!" Yuri said in a rude tone. With that the lunch period finally came to an end with the bell to signal it. I started to clean up my lunch when a hand was placed upon my shoulder. I looked back to see that the hand was connected to Ana. What could she possibly want?

"Can I speak with you for a moment?" I nod and signal for her to continue but she shook her head. "Privately. On the roof top would be idle." I hesitantly follow her for this is the second time I am brought up to the roof to privately talk with someone. If Ana also confesses to me I think I would throw myself over a bridge. We finally arrive to the roof and I note that I'll be late to class again today. "Why did you and Sasuke not talk to each other at all the whole lunch period? You guys were pretty much ignoring each other the whole time." I mentally curse her out as she would be the only one to notice such a thing. Isanami is too much of a ditz and Kazuya and Yuri have their own problems to deal with. I guess there's no going around this.

"He confessed to me this morning…" I said bluntly and to the point. I expected to get a surprised expression but instead I got eyes that said 'I understand'. They are best friends so maybe Sasuke told her how he felt about me.

"So what did you say?" I mentally cringe at my undecided feelings.

"I'm supposed to give my answer to him after school, here on the roof top." I swear I could see daggers form within her eyes; Shivers were sent down my spine.

"What IS your answer?" I could hear the venom in her words.

"I… don't know yet." I confess my uncertainty with light tint of red dusting my cheeks. God this is so embarrassing! Suddenly my shirt was grabbed and yanked upward in a painful manner. I come face to face with Ana's glaring eyes.

"If you hurt him even a little bit I won't hesitate to kill you. Promise me you won't." She spat but under all those threats I could hear her begging me to not hurt him. Ana really is a good friend even if her methods are kind of out of control and scary.

"I promise." I simply stated. The grip on my shirt loosened and I was finally free. Ana starts walking away, motioning me to head back to class. I follow her but my head is clouded with only one thought. Do I return his feelings or not?

**Sasukes POV After School**

I rush out of the classroom like there was no tomorrow before Saizo could catch me and I run into the bathroom. I sit down and hug my knees to my chest to mentally protect myself for the sure rejection that awaits me if I go meet him. I can't face him now that I know he doesn't like me. Suddenly the bathroom door was opened and I looked up in fear that Saizo had found me but it wasn't him. It was Rokuro Umino who had entered and he looked at me with his gorgeous purple eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked me in a gentle voice that almost made me want to tell him my problem but I didn't.

"Nothing." I deny my problem and want nothing more than him to go away so I can die of a broken heart. Why would he even care? He's always alone even if everyone thought he was incredibly hot and sexy and wanted him, guys and girls alike.

"Are you about to confess to someone?" He asked me and without thinking I answered.

"No, I already did." Shit! I look up to see a confused face. I guess I should humor him and tell him the rest of my dilemma, maybe he can help me. "I'm supposed to meet him on the roof top now and get his answer." I can feel myself shaking again at the fear of rejection. Rokuro sits next to me and rubs my shoulder in a soothing manner.

"Why are you here in the bathroom if you're supposed to meet him?"

"I'm scared to be rejected by him." I state my fears and I could feel the tears that threaten to overflow. My heart hurt so much it might burst.

"You know if you keep building up walls inside your heart that you'll never let anyone in. If you love him this much then I'm sure he will love you back." Rokuro gives me a warm smile before getting up and pulling me up in the process. Quickly he pushes me out of the bathroom and says, "Do your best!" In an encouraging tone. In a steady but slow manner I make my way up the stairs to the roof when I finally come face to face with the door to the roof. My heart starts beating fast and I could feel it stop as I turned the knob and opened it up to see Saizo staring at me. My cheeks suddenly heat up but I find the will to take a few more steps toward him.

"W-what's your answer?" I ask in such a timid voice that I mentally curse myself and the blush on my cheeks deepen to a crimson red.

"Sasuke. Why do you like me?" I could feel the tears gather at the edge on my eyes. I-is he making fun of me? I-I can't do this anymore! My hearts feels like it's going to pound out of my chest if I stay here any longer. I turn away from those piercing blue eyes and attempt to get away from him but there were now strong arms around my waist, pulling me up against a warm body. I didn't try to struggle against the inviting warmth but I could now feel the tears trail down my cheeks and I could hear the sobs that escape my quivering mouth. "Sasuke, I love you. Will you go out with me?" I almost laugh at the cheesiness of reenacting this morning but I don't want to ruin this moment.

He turns me around in his embrace and brings his thumb up to my face and wipes my tears away. He leans in towards me and places his lips onto my own. It was a little peck on the lips that only lasts a second or two but it was the best thing that's ever happened to me. My hearts quickly speeds up and I was about to faint when I remember that I still haven't answered his question. "Yes!" I shout as if he was about to take back the question, the love confession and most importantly the kiss. I could see a smirk creep onto his sinful lips at my sudden answer and I could feel my cheeks flare a red. I push him away from me and storm down the roofs stairs and far away from my new boyfriend. Despite my anger I could feel the corners of my mouth bend upwards into a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone for reading my story and I have no excuse for how late my update has been. I hope you like my new chapter and I want to thank the people who have reviewed my latest chapters: Lazy Gaga and .Nightmares. Thank you guys and please review and fav my story! I'll try to update soon!<strong>


End file.
